Just What We've Needed
by MortisBane
Summary: Alfred and Arthur have been hapily married for 10 years, but there has always been something missing. What will happen when that one thing shows up on their door step? Real names used. UsUk
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story I've wanted to do for a while ad just now got around to it. Real names used but they're still countries. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alfred and Arthur have been married for ten years now and they have lived very happy lives, but one thing has always been missing, something they can not have. One day that one thing shows up on their door step.

Arthur was sitting on the couch next to his American husband reading a book. Alfred himself was playing some video games he got from Kiku. It was a normal day for them when the door bell had rang. Bookmarking his page Arthur spoke to his lover,

"I'll get it love."

"Okay." He replied. Arthur stood up and walked over to the door. All the American herd after the door open was a gasp. Quickly without haste Alfred jumped up and ran to the Brit's side.

"What happened?!" He asked him concerned. Arthur slowly turned to him and in his arms there was a sleeping child. "Whoa dude! Where did this come from?!" Arthur looked up with tears brimming his eyes.

"She's beautiful..." He spoke. Alfred leaned in to get a good look at the child. She looked to be only a few days old but still had quite a lot of black hair atop her head, and she was sound asleep.

"She is cute, but where did she come from?"

"Someone left her on our door step. Here there's a note but I haven't read it yet." Arthur handed the note to Alfred who read it aloud for the two of them.

_Dear Countries,_

_My name is Mortis Bane. I am the personification of an entire planet. When I was born, just a few days ago, my parents knew that thy couldn't take care of me properly. They had decided that you two would be able to seeing as though you are countries. I really need a home so would you please take care of me? Please?_

Alfred looked back up to Arthur when he finished reading.

"Oh my..." Arthur spoke softly.

"I know, for a baby she sure is smart! How did she manage to write a letter if she was just born a few days ago?!" Alfred replied amazed.

"You stupid git! She didn't write it her parents did!"

"Oh..." Alfred looked over Arthur's shoulder to look at the young baby girl. She then slowly opened her eyes to show their beautiful gray color. She looked up directly into Arthur's green ones. She began to reach for his face a smile playing on her little face.

"Looks like she knows who her new mommy is!" Alfred laughed.

"I am not a mother you g... wait we're going to keep her?" Arthur asked.

"Of course! She needs a nice loving home! And what kind of hero would I be to leave a young girl like that in the cold unforgiving world?! Besides we've wanted a baby ever since we got married." Arthur turned to Alfred and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you love..."

"Of course. Now we need to change her name, Mortis is too weird for this planet."

"How about Martha?"

"It fits. Martha Jones, I like it."

"I do too."

"Alright I'm gonna head out."

"What, why?!"

"Well we're gonna need like baby stuff! Like a crib and diapers and food and clothes and stuff."

"Oh right."

"Don't worry, I wont be gone long." And with that Alfred grabbed his keys and ran out the door. Leaving the ecstatic Brit with the cute little girl.

"You are just adorable aren't you?" He spoke. He then planted a kiss on her fore head before going to sit down and wait for his husband to return home.

When Alfred walked in the house he set down all the stuff he bought and was about to call for Arthur, but he realized that it was way too quite. With a baby around you would think it would be louder. Opting to instead search for Arthur and the baby he began to look. He soon stumbled upon the cutest sight he has ever seen. Arthur was laying on the couch asleep with an adorable napping baby in his chest.

"Awwwwww..." He whispered not wanting to wake the two. He had to take a picture of this, quickly he ran to his room grabbed his camera and came back to snap the pic. The flash, however, had woken up little Martha. She sat up still on Arthur's chest and looked at Alfred. He froze, if the baby began to cry he would be in A LOT of trouble. But instead she just stared at him with tired eyes. She then reached her arms out to him clearly wanting to be picked up.

"Aw dose someone want to spend time with daddy?" He asked with a light laugh before going over to pick the girl up. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck and began to suck her thumb. It took everything within Alfred not to scream over how cute she was.

"_How did Arthur handle me when I was an adorable baby?!"_ He thought. _"He must of wanted to scream every five minutes!"_ Alfred walked from the room not wanting to wake the Brit who was still asleep on the couch. The baby was wearing only a diaper when she was dropped off so Alfred thought putting some clothes on her would be a good idea. Alfred had bought quite a number of baby clothes, being a country meant that money was easy to come by. He quickly searched through the bags and found the one he was looking for. It was a pink onesie that said, **Daddy's Little Girl! **In blue. When Alfred saw it he really couldn't help himself.

"I know Arthur will love it!" He said once the girl was in her clothes. She looked down to admire the clothes and looked a little displeased with them. She crawled over to the bags of clothes and rummaged through them.

"Are babes supposed to be crawling this early on? Or sitting up for that matter?" Alfred was drawn out of his thoughts when the little girl pulled out another onesie and presented it to Alfred. It was a black onesie but still had **Daddy's Little Girl! **On it in pink. Alfred couldn't help but get more than one. He took the clothes from her and looked at them.

"You like this one better?" He asked. Looking up he saw the girl nod. "I told Arthur you were smart! Okay I'll change you into this one instead!" Alfred quickly changed her into the onesie and this time she looked pleased with it. "Okay, I bet your hungry now aren't you?" Alfred picked her up along with the bag containing the baby formula and walked into the kitchen. Working with only one arm Alfred had managed to get the formula ready and in the microwave. "Arthur's gonna be so proud of me that I can take care of you!" He spoke looking into her stunning gray eyes. "I bet he thinks I can't handle it! Well I sure showed him!" The microwave began to beep to show that the formula was done. He took it and sat down before he fed her the bottle.

"She is just adorable! I promise as a hero I will protect her until I die!"

Arthur slowly stirred awake and yawned. When he opened his eyes he noticed one little girl to be absent. Arthur then proceeded to panic. He jumped off the couch and searched the entire room for her. He looked under the couch and in the cushions, behind the T.V. and under the coffee table. He didn't see any trace of her. He ran to the next room passing by the front door only to trip in a bunch of stuff in front of it.

"The hell?" He asked. Looking up he saw that he tripped on a bunch of baby stuff. "Alfred must be home!" Arthur stood up and brushed himself off. "Alfred?"

"In here!" Alfred responded from the kitchen. Arthur raced in and was very relived to find both an Alfred and a baby. Arthur had to admit, Alfred feeding the baby a bottle was absolutely adorable. Arthur also noticed that the baby was now wearing clothes, instead of just a diaper.

"Look who woke up!" Alfred spoke with a smile on his face.

"You git! You scared me half to death! Why did you take her?" He asked.

"She had woken up and I didn't want her waking you up."

"Oh."

"Anyway look!" Alfred put the now empty bottle on the table and held up Martha so Arthur could see her onesie.

"Daddy's little girl? That's cute!"

"I know! And guess what! She's a really smart baby!"

"I already told you she didn't write that letter!" Alfred put Martha back in his lap before continuing.

"No not that. She's smart because when dressed her I put her in a pink onesie but she didn't like it. So she went through the other clothes and handed me the one she's in now! Also she can crawl and sit up on her own!"

"Well that is impressive."

"I know. Do you want to hold her?" Alfred could tell Arthur missed holding her. With only a nod Alfred handed the baby girl to Arthur who stared lovingly at her. "I'm gonna put her crib together, you two have fun!" Alfred stood up and gave Arthur a quick kiss before leaving to build the crib.

"You are just so cute now aren't you?" Arthur cooed. Martha only smiled up at him and looked into his green eyes with her gray ones. "You have such strange eyes, I like them." Martha giggled and began to reach up for Arthur's face. "Let's go see if daddy got you any toys." Arthur walked out of the kitchen and over to the pile of stuff Alfred had bought. Setting down the baby he searched the bags for baby toys. He eventually found an entire bag full, he then took it and the baby back to the living room so she could play. Arthur placed her and the toys on the floor and he went back to reading his book from earlier. Every so often he would glance up to see her playing nicely before reading again. Before Arthur knew it about an hour had passed. Little Martha had crawled over to Arthur and began to pull on his pants leg trying to gain his attention. Placing down the book Arthur pulled Martha into his lap.

"Did you get a little lonely?" He asked her. Martha snuggled herself into Arthur's chest and with a yawn she slowly fell asleep. Arthur picked her up and carried her to go see if the crib was finished. When he got there he saw that not only was the crib built but so was the changing table and a dresser, Alfred was currently working on the ceiling fan.

"Someone needs to take a nap." Arthur spoke.

"Me?" Alfred asked clearly exhausted.

"Well yes and the little one." Arthur gestured to Martha in his arms. Alfred stopped working and turned to Arthur before speaking again.

"Well the crib is all ready so go ahead and put her down I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Okay see you in a bit love." Alfred walked past Arthur to get ready for his shower. Arthur went over to the crib and laid down the baby then covered her up with the blanket. She clutched the blanket with one of her hands and snuggled closer to it.

"You are just so adorable. You remind me of America when he was little, that's exactly how he would sleep." Arthur Whispered as to not wake the sleeping child. Arthur just stood there leaning over the crib staring at Martha. He didn't even realize how long he had been there until he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Arthur relaxed when he herd Alfred speak. Alfred leaned his head against Arthur's back.

"I guess. I just didn't realize the time." Arthur answered placing his hands atop Alfred's.

"Well let's let her sleep. Come on." Alfred let go of Arthur only to take his hand and lead him from the room.

"Wait." Arthur pulled his hand from Alfred's. "I need to give her a kiss, like did you every night when you were little." Arthur moved back over to the crib and leaned over planting a light kiss on her fore head. Alfred moved and put his arm around Arthur's waist and pulled him closer.

"You know we should probably get to bed soon." Arthur said turning to him.

"But it's only nine O'clock!" Alfred whined. Arthur kissed him quickly before replying,

"Believe me you'll need all the sleep you can get. She'll wake up some time in the middle of the night to be fed."

"Fine but only of you give me another kiss!" Arthur rolled his eyes before giving Alfred another kiss.

"Alright now lets go." Alfred and Arthur walked out of the room leaving the door cracked only a bit.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it! It's not the end of course, there will be more chapters, if you want more that is. Mortis is from Star Wars but she's my own OC and it's never really brought up in the story. Please review!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey I know I've been gone for like...ever but I've had no idea where to go with this, and like no one reviewed! I got only 3! If I get more reviews then I'll have more reason to update! Unless they're mean reviews then I would just be depreseed... Anyway let's get this show started!**

* * *

Alfred awoke to a crying child coming from the other room.

"What the hell is that?!" He mumbled turning on his stomach and putting his pillow on top of his head.

"The baby's crying, go get her." Arthur spoke nudging the agitated American.

"Why me?!" Lifting his head Alfred looked Arthur in the eyes.

"Because I did this when you were little, now go!" Arthur turned on his side so his back was to Alfred. Sighing Alfred stood up and sleepily walked to the baby's room. The baby continued to cry even as Alfred walked over to the crib and made an attempt to pick her up. Once she was in his arms he lazily walked towards the kitchen muttering,

"Shhh, It's okay." Once in the kitchen Alfred began to prepare a bottle while simultaneously trying to calm Martha. She continued to wail and fidget in Alfred's arms while he tried to keep her still.

"Calm down the bottle is almost ready!" This did nothing to calm the child and Alfred just sat down waiting for the bottle to be ready, and it seemed to take an eternity and a half before it was.

"Oh thank god!" Alfred spoke while jumping up after the timer on the microwave had gone off. He snatched the bottle from the microwave and just because he cares enough he checked to see if it was too hot. After determining that it wasn't he quickly began feeding the young girl the bottle. Alfred sighed in relief as the bottle caused Martha to stop her crying. Alfred lazily walked back to his shared bedroom with Martha in arm. He walked in to see his British husband fast asleep in bed. He sat down and continued to feed Martha almost falling asleep here and there. Alfred looked to see Martha finish what was left in the bottle and he slowly took it out of her mouth setting it on the night stand next to him. Not a moment later Martha began to cry again waking up the Brit laying next to them.

"What the hell?! Why'd you bring her in here?!" Arthur screamed sitting up and turning to the American.

"I thought she would go back to sleep after I fed her!" Alfred protested. Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes barely visible in the dark room.

"Give her here, git!" Alfred handed the crying child to Arthur before crossing his arms and began pouting. "I already have her to take care of, I don't want to have to worry bout you too so stop being a baby!"

"I am not a baby!" Arthur got off the bed and began walking out the bedroom door.

"Sure do act like one..." Arthur spoke exiting the room and walking down the hall. Alfred jumped up from the bed and followed him out the door. Arthur turned into the baby's room, which needed to be decorated by the way, and walked over to the changing table setting Martha down on it.

"What are you doing?" Alfred asked peeking his head into the door.

"Changing her diaper, what does it look like I'm doing?!" Arthur replied in a very 'no duh' kind of way.

"Sorry, but I've never taken care of a kid before! The closest I've ever came is Sealand and he's like twelve or something!" Alfred spoke still pouting.

"I know luv, it can't be helped. But don't you think that a baby's diaper needs to be changed?"

"Things slip my mind..." Martha's cries soon died down until they were nothing more than small whimpers. Arthur turned to Alfred to show him the now non-crying Martha. "Dude, that is like amazing!" Arthur turned Martha around so that she was facing him now.

"Now lets get you back to bed." Arthur spoke happily. He held Martha close to his chest and moved over to the crib, he gently tried to lay Martha down in her crib but she held on to Arthur's shirt and whined when he tried to pull her away. "Aw, do you want to sleep with daddy tonight?" He asked standing up strait hugging Martha. She held onto his shirt a little tighter. "I'll take that as a yes." Arthur turned to the door frame ready to leave but stopped when he saw Alfred pouting again.

"What now?" Arthur sighed repositioning Martha in his arms.

"I want to snuggle you too!" Alfred replied puffing out his bottom lip. Arthur walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Of course you can too luv." Arthur walked past Alfred and headed back towards their room. Arthur laid down putting Martha on top of his chest, Alfred walked in shortly after wards and slid next to Arthur. Alfred snuggled up next to Arthur placing his head on Arthur's shoulder while simultaneously covering them both with the blanket.

"She isn't going to sleep in our bed every night, right?" Alfred asked looking into Arthur's eyes. Arthur just laughed and answered with a smile,

"Not _every_ night but quite a few of them, why?"

"How can we have fun in bed if she's here too?! I don't like sharing my Iggy!" Arthur moved in and gave the American with the puffed out lip a kiss.

"Don't worry luv, we'll be able to have as much fun as we want, once she grows old enough to be out of the house during the day."

"That'll take forever, Iggy!" Arthur snuggled his head next to Alfred's.

"I know luv, but I suppose it's the price we have to pay for a cute little girl to take care of right?"

"I guess..." Arthur laughed before giving Alfred another peck on the lips.

"Good night luv."

"Night Artie." They moved a little closer to each other before closing their eyes and slowly falling back asleep with a snoozing child a top Arthur.

* * *

**A/N: Hey so it's been a while. How did you like the chapter? Good? Yes, no, maybe so? Anyway this was done with a headache and writers block so I'm sorry if it's bad, but let me know what you thought!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


End file.
